CullenWeen
by heySparkel
Summary: Halloween with the Cullens! i know, it's a day late, but i hope you enjoy! Better summary inside. relates with my other stories. R&R!


This is a one shot Twilight Fanfic in honor of Halloween. It's Halloween with the Cullens. This should be fun. Takes place from Nessie's POV. It was going to be in my story The Nessie Chronicles, but it didn't fit. So I just had to post it, so I made this one shot-- and please R&R and also with my other stories! (Note: you might not know what I'm saying by reading this, so please check out my other stories.)

**Cullen-ween**

Jake and I sat on the slick white couch in the living room while Alice flitted around.

"Where's the cobweb!?" She yelped. She was suddenly on the other side of the room. Watching her dash back and forth was making me dizzy.

"Here." I heard Jasper say, coming into the room with a white fluff.

It was our first Halloween in Portland, and it was the first time we decided to go all out with the theme. Alice wanted to make a haunted house. After much debate, she kept claiming she saw this happening, so we gave in. Everyone was excited, and locals were curious, as usual, about the mysterious Cullen home.

The doorbell rang.

"Who the _hell_ is that?!" Alice hissed.

I laughed, and stood up. "Probably just some early trick-or-treaters Auntie Alice." I stood up, picked up the glass bowl with one hand, and opened the door.

"Trick or treat!" the three little kids yelled. I noticed the moms try to sneak a peek behind me. I gave them al candy, and closed the door.

"I'll take over Candy-Duty, Loch Ness." Emmett said behind me. He took the bowl. I slapped him playfully for calling me Loch Ness, and went to Jake.

The room was already half decorated. There was a flashing strobe light, dark cloth covering the windows, and scary back round music.

"Jasper?" Alice asked, "_Jazz_, where is my…" a calming feeling filled the room. He was working his magic.

"Breathe, Alice." his muffled voice said. "Hey, Nessie, care to untangle me? I don't want to mess up the decorations and have her bite my head off."

Then I noticed his tangled body in the cobweb. I helped him out. "Did I do that?" Alice said innocently. She picked a piece of fluff from his hair.

"You were having a moment." He took her wrists, and held them, staring deep into her eyes. Alice smiled, and kissed him quick. She went back to work.

My mom came into the living room, making sure not to get in Alice's way.

"Well, Miss Nessie. Today's Halloween, plan on going trick-or-treating?" She said.

"I want to. It would be fun, Ness, please." Jacob pressured, like he did every year. I still had never gone trick-or-treating

"Ugh, Mom. I don't know. What will I wear?" I moaned.

"You think Alice didn't get you anything to wear?" She said, I groaned.

"Because I did." Alice said, without stopping her set-up.

"Oh, fine. I will, are you happy?" I threw my hands in the air.

"Yes." I heard Alice, Mom, Jake, Jasper and pretty much everyone in the house say.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Alice." I said. "What am I going to be."

---

"Come out." Jacob said.

"No." I replied.

"For the love of you, Nessie, come out!" He said again.

"I can't. I look so stupid!" I shouted. My back was too the door, and he had his hand on the door knob.

"Nessie." another voice barked, "Open this door, or so help me I will knock this door down."

"Alice!" I yelled, "Who else is out there?!"

"Pretty much everyone." Emmett said.

"Oh, God!" I groaned. "Why?"

"It's your first time trick-or-treating, Nessie." Esme said, "It's a big thing. Please, come out."\

I couldn't say no to Grandma Esme. I backed away from the door, and pulled it open. "Ta-da" I muttered.

"Oh." Dad said. He eyed my outfit. Mom giggled.

It was a small witch dress that went up to the middle of my thigh, and poofed out. It came with a short cape, socks that went up to the top of my knees. I also had a pointy hat and broom.

"So?" I asked.

"I. Don't. Know." Dad said.

"Oh, come on Edward!" Alice moaned, "It's just a Halloween costume. And she'll be with Jacob. It's not like anything will happen."

"Okay, fine." He said. "Shut up Jacob" he added, although he hadn't said anything regarding my costume. I did notice he was sort of dressed as a pirate.

"Whatever. Bloodsucker." he stretched out his hand which held an orange bag. "Ready to get our Halloween on, Nessie?"

"Fine." I said. I snatched the bag form his hands, and jostled my around my family.

"This'll be fun, Ness, the first time is the best time." He said, keeping up with my stride.

I huffed. "Let's get on with it."

*******

"Trick or treat!" I yelled laughing.

"Well aren't you excited?" the lady asked, before placing a sour-belt into my bag.

I smiled in thanks, then pulled Jacob back down to the sidewalk. "Where next?" he said, sharing my mood.

"I don't know." I started calming down. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" he asked.

"A werewolf." a boy in a ferocious wolf mask, with a torn up shirt with fur coming out passed by us. I giggled.

"He's such a poser." He muttered. "Bet he thinks we only come out on a full moon. Plus we're much bigger than that kid."

"But you guys' shirts do look like that." I retorted.

"Ha. Whatever." He snickered. Here's something way off. Some kid dressed as a bloodsucker."

"What?!" I yelped. "Where?!"

"Hush, Ness." he said. "Over there."

I was mortified. He had the works, the plastic fangs, the high collar, cape, gothic clothes… Well, what did they know? They didn't know my kind existed.

"Jacob! And Ren!" a familiar voice yelled. Oh, no. Bonnie.

"Oh, my God, I thought you two would e at the haunted house. I'm dying to go, but I had to take Kelsey first." She motioned to her little sister.

"It's more of Alice's job--" I said.

"We were on our way." Jacob said. "We just wanted to go around for a while. We'll see you there?"

"Of course!" Bonnie squealed, "Everyone is really excited."

We wormed around her, and he brought me to the Jetta. "We're done?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, Nessie, but I just know Bonnie's going to follow us around." He shook his shaggy hair.

"Sure." I said.

We went into the car with the windows rolled down. We pulled into the long drive. After a few yards, there was a line of people on our left.

"What the…?" Jacob said.

"Alice." I sneered.

"Happy Halloween, Nessie." He said.

"Yeah. Happy Halloween." I replied. We pulled into the drive, and into the sound of screams.

**So I hope you liked. Chapter two fr the Nessie chronicles should come out sometime this week. And hope you had a happy Halloween.**


End file.
